Kiss
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: There was something Yahiro wanted to try. But what if he couldn't hold back once he started it. A Yahiro X Megumi two-shot
1. Chapter 1

There was something Yahiro always wanted to try. But what if he couldn't hold back once he started it.

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

A YahiroXMegumi two shot. It just randomly shoot in my head. 

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

Saiga Yahiro was staring at his girlfriend, Yamato Megumi, who was laughing with her friends. Yahiro was spending his afternoon at the green house of the S.A. Megumi's , his girlfriends, friends. Well, since he was dating Megumi he should consider this people also to his friends.. But as we said, he was staring at his girlfriend, not all of her, just a part. A part he wanted for so long now. Her lips.  
After two weeks of dating he looked more and more to those. He wanted to kiss them. They where so natural glossy and beautiful. It must be amazing to kiss those lips. But Yahiro never kissed a girl before. And he was so obsessed with wanting to kiss Megumi. What if he couldn't control himself..

"Let's go girls" Akira said and she stood up. Yahiro had no idea what the girls where up to, so as soon they left he asked the guys who we're left with them.  
"What are they going to do?" he asked.

"Where you to busy staring at Megumi?" Kei answered while still typing on his laptop. After a moment of only him typing he stopped and shut his laptop. "Akira is going to show the girls how to bake cookies."

"Ow, Okay, I knew that." Yahiro said.

"What's wrong, Yahiro?" Kei asked. He noticed something was wrong. "You we're staring at Megumi the entire time. I know she's your girlfriend but still. It even freaks me out."

"I wasn't staring at Megumi… Well, not all of Megumi.. Only a specific part of her.." Yahiro looked a bit a shame not trying to look at Ryuu and Jun. Then it hit him. These guys all had girlfriends, well except Ryuu.. And they kissed their girlfriends! He saw it a thousand times a day when he was with them. These guys, his friends, could help him.

"Yahiro…" Tadashi said. "Stop smiling so weird.. It freaks me out.."

"Sorry." Yahiro said. "But I need your advice on something."

"You want Tadashi's advice?" Ryuu asked.

"No, from all of you." Yahiro said. "Something what includes Megumi.."

"Bring it" Jun said immediately when Yahiro said Megumi's name.

"Well you see.." Yahiro started. "How do you control yourself when you kiss your girlfriends?" Tadashi felt of his chair while Kei, who was just drinking some tea, coughed. Jun and Ryuu looked like they were about to kill Yahiro. "No. I didn't took advantage of her, I didn't even kissed her yet. I'm just afraid that if I'm going to kiss her I can't control myself and mess it up."

Kei, who was done coughing, nodded at Ryuu and Jun. Yahiro knew that Kei did that to let them knew he told the truth about kissing Megumi.

"Well." Jun started. "I don't think you have much about me.. Because when I and Sakura kiss I'm not myself." Yahiro knew he talked about his inner Jun now. "So I practically don't even remember how I control myself.. I'm even doubting if I do.."

"Don't ask me a thing." Ryuu said. "Me and Finn kissed a couple of times but that was simple pecks. And that's mostly when she feels like doing it…" Yahiro could expect that from Ryuu. Ryuu was carefull with Finn, the same he was with Megumi. "Although…" Ryuu started again causing everyone to look surprised. "Once, I kissed her, and I was close to lost control but some servant of her came into the room so we both backed off.. So I would say, keep someone close who could make you stop.." Yahiro nodded and started looking at Tadashi.

"Well, Akira and I only kiss intimidated when we're all alone.. But in the beginning we only gave small kisses. Our relationship just started and Akira smacked me every time I crossed the line. So I think you should tell Megumi to push you away if you cross the line." Yahiro nodded. So far he had: Stay conscious, Other people in the neighbourhood and Megumi letting him push away. NOT HELPFUL! Of course he would stay conscious. He didn't had some inner personality. Kissing with other people around him? No way he could do that. He would feel to much embarrassed. And Megumi pushing him away? That would only help if she really wants to push him or when she was strong enough. He looked at Kei. Hoping he could help him. He had to wait years for finally kissing Hikari.

"Well, let's see.. Our first kiss was in Hawai, that was she kissing my cheek.. The other one was when she took care of me when I was sick.. I kissed her as a revenge on the first one and she didn't even kissed back so I could contain myself. And then there was London…" Kei had a happy smile on his face. "I must admit, I could hardly control myself, I waited for so long and it finally happened. So I would say: Don't wait to long. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be for you to keep yourself in control. Don't get carried away.. You don't want to hurt her by doing something she might don't like. Keep that in mind. You love her so don't do anything to hurt her." Yahiro nodded. Kei was right about not waiting longer but Yahiro already waited to long. The other where quit useful. He never wants to hurt Megumi by doing something she won't like. And if Kei said that if he keep that in mind he can control himself, then he believes his friend.

"Thanks guys." Yahiro only said. Just o the same a gigantic explosion was heard. 2 seconds later Hikari, Sakura and Finn appeared in the door opening totally black of the explosion.

"So who of you girls is the culprit of the explosion?"

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

Tadum! First part off the two-shot is done! =D hope you guys like it. I would appreciate reviews from your guys.  
About my angel voice story. I didn't started the last chapter yet. I'm a little busy. It's also after midnight at this moment and I need to get up in about 6 hours so. I hope I can type something this weekend else the soonest will be in my fall break.

Also I'm planning on a new story. Please tell me what you think about the idea:

"**Please go to my prom with me?" Yahiro stared at the girl who just spoke.. Was she joking?**

Woesj, that's the summary.. Global idea: Megumi asked Yahiro to her prom! :O What would happen? I know because I made the idea =D It's going to be part songs because they will describe a lot of feelings from both sides. Some songs I thought about in this story:

**-Quiet by Lights.**

**-She is the sunlight by trading yesterday**

**-Need you now by lady antebellum**

**-Broken by lifehouse**

Also I already started a part off it(very small) and that's also going to be here:

**Yahiro was just getting dressed for school when a servant came into his room. "Yahiro-san, You have a guest."  
**_**This early? **_**Yahiro thought and looked at the servant. "Sent him in." **_**probably some employee who needs my permission. **_**Yahiro buttoned his shirt up as he turned around and saw Megumi in her S.A. uniform. "Megumi!" Yahiro was shocked. Megumi had a light blush on her cheeks.**

'**Good morning, Yahiro' she showed on her sketchbook. **

"**What are you doing here?" Yahiro asked while he tried to do tie his tie. **_**Why am I this nervous all of a sudden? **_**He asked himself.**

**Megumi giggled when she saw his tie wasn't tied right. She came closer en make it loos to tie it herself again. Yahiro looked at her face while she tied his tie. **_**She looks so cute.. So beautiful with that smile of her. Like an angel.**_

And that's all I have at this moment.

So review if you like the idea of Special Prom(It's the title of the new story) and if you want the next part of this two-shot =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

Yahiro was sitting in his office with in front of him a huge pile of paper, when his phone ringed. He looked at it and saw on the display it was Megumi.  
"I'm really busy, but you can come over if you want to see me." Yahiro immediately said. Hearing the girl hanged up right after he said that he knew she was on her way. He looked at the pile of paper he still had to work at. Or he wasn't going to finish it today or he wasn't going to pay any attention to Megumi today… He worked farther on the papers and didn't even noticed that the door opened and the brown haired girl walked in.  
Megumi shook her head when she saw Yahiro like this. 'need some help?' Of course he didn't saw it because he was busy. "Yahiro" She said softly and the guy looked up. She showed her erase board once again.

"I can't let you help me with my work. You're my girlfriend."  
'It's okay. I know what I'm doing. I often help Ryuu.'

"Fine." Yahiro said. "But if we aren't done in an hour we're taking a break"  
Megumi smiled and put a chair next to Yahiro's. After an hour, and 15 minutes of just staring at each other the two were done. And sat down on the couch

'Told you it was okay'

"You deserve a reward." Yahiro said. "What would you like.

'I want to know what you talked about with Ryuu-nii and Jun-kun.' Megumi looked straight at the guy.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
'You talked with the guys while I was with the girls baking cookies'

Yahiro feel like being busted but keep on denying. "I don't get you."  
"Don't play dumb with me Yahiro." Megumi talked. "Ryuu and Jun suddenly ask weird questions and I know it has something to do with you."

"And what are they asking what is weird?"  
"If you did anything to me. I knew they we're thinking it before but know they also asking it out loud. There must be something."

"Well you're wrong."  
"I also can say you did, whatever they talk about, to me." Megumi said. "Then they will tell me what it is."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me." Megumi looked straight at Yahiro's face.

"Don't talk…" He muttered.

"Don't change the subject, Yahiro."

"No, I will show you what we talked about."  
"Show me?" Megumi looked weird at Yahiro.

"Just say nothing and close your eyes."

"What are you going to do…" Megumi was aware of some of Yahiro's actions.

"Don't you trust your beloved one?" Yahiro smirked at Megumi who sighed and closed her eyes.

"Dumb choice…" Yahiro whispered softly hoping Megumi would open her eyes and smack him with her eraser board, but she kept her eyes closed.

Yahiro moved forward and waited… He couldn't steal a kiss from her like this. Probably her first kiss. Not to forget is was also going to be his first kiss. Minutes past and Megumi had still her eyes closed, feeling Yahiro's breath on her face. What was he waiting for.

Then she heard Yahiro sighting and knew he was moving back.

"Chicken" she whispered. And she also leaned back to fall into the cushions of the couch.

"How did you call me?" Yahiro asked.  
"I called you a chicken." Megumi said. "A scared stupid chicken"

"They told you, didn't they?"

"Tadashi couldn't keep his mouth shut. Only Akira don't know because she would kill you" Megumi said looking straight into Yahiro's eyes. "I'm not stupid you know."

Yahiro looked away from Megumi. "I'm going to kill those guys." Then he felt Megumi's hand on his.

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself you know. I can wait."

"Maybe you can.." Yahiro turned around and saw Megumi was awfully close. Just a few inches away. "I just don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't. I trust you. I love you. I know you won't do anything bad to me."

"Why are you with me? I don't deserve you."

"Like I just sad. I. Love. You." Megumi looked down and saw that Yahiro took her hand which she had laid on his. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up.

"I love you to." He whispered, touching his forehead with hers. Megumi closed her eyes again, and finally Yahiro gave her a kiss.

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

"I'm going to kill that guy!" Akira shouted. "How dare he to steal a kiss from you." The girls were hanging out in Akira's kitchen.

"Akira, Calm down" Hikari said carefully.

"It's not their fault they are in love!" Sakura said.

"LOVE!" Akira looked at Megumi who was blushing after Sakura said that. "I thought you guys were only going out!"

'I do love him. And he loves me'

Just at that moment the boys walked in.

"Loud woman, I need food" Tadashi said taking one of the freshly baked cookies. The next moment Akira anger strikes Tadashi.

"She found out right." Yahiro said laying his head on Megumi's shoulder.

'Yeah.. She is taking it very well.'

Yahiro chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love you" he whispered softly in her ear.

'I know' Megumi wrote back getting a weird look from Yahiro. She turned around and faced him. "I love you to." She said in her angelic voice. Yahiro just smiled and bent down. He was right. Megumi's lips were totally kissable.

**Yahiro(X)Megumi**

THERE IT IS! Finally. Review, Throw you underwear out of the window. Give me all your money and celebrate that this two-shot is done!


End file.
